


Texts

by hellokafkiana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, F/M, Just a random thing, No Idea, Why Did I Write This?, adlock texting, the adlock yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellokafkiana/pseuds/hellokafkiana
Summary: Set during 4x01My new husband is boring. Come over. Let’s have dinner - IABusy - SH





	1. Chapter 1

The first message comes from her, luckily for him he has his phone off already.  
You got away with that, impressive - IA

He smirks reading the message, strangely amused before replying  
You still have powerful “friends”, impressive - SH

Irene holds the phone gently, appreciating the moment, then she types again  
You jealous? - IA  
And when a reply doesn’t arrive she continues the conversation, fiercely.  
My new husband is boring. Come over. Let’s have dinner - IA  
But this time the answer arrives  
Busy - SH

She laughs slightly  
Busy? You escaped death. Again. You should celebrate - IA  
She hesitates some further seconds before continuing  YOU should celebrate. With ME. Catch a fly. Let’s have dinner - IA  
When a reply doesn’t come, again, she changes strategy.  
You wouldn’t have died anyway… - IA  
That works. She giggles, she knew that THAT would have worked.  
What makes you say so? - SH  
She decides to torture him for a while before finally answering  
I would have helped you - IA

Is that sentiment, Miss Adler? - SH  
Was it sentiment back in Karachi? - IA  
And Sherlock doesn’t reply and Irene gets undressed thinking about him.

The next time he’s the one starting the conversation, sending a picture.  
Irene is eating when she downloads that picture and once she sees it she almost chokes  
Is that little Watson? - IA  
she types fast  
Her name is Rosamund Mary - SH  
He confirms and Irene smiles gently before writing again  
She seems pretty but your child would be prettier… - IA  
Sherlock almost chokes too when he reads that and a couple of seconds later replies  
Are you offering? - SH  
Irene can’t help but rolling her eyes, even if she’s aware he can’t see her, then she texts again  
Maybe. Or maybe not. You should come over to find out - IA 

Irene writes again a couple of days later.  
This city is tedious - IA  
I need some new “friends” - IA  
She keeps writing and he keeps ignoring her  
And I miss London - IA  
And Belgravia - IA  
And Starbucks - IA  
And BBCONE - IA  
And your funny hat - IA  
You should wear it more often, it suits you - IA  
But you already know that - IA  
Com’on join me. Let’s have dinner - IA  
Even the great Sherlock Holmes has needs - IA  
To eat, for instance - IA  
Or to… play - IA  
Or to have dinner - IA  
You like this don’t you? - IA  
You bastard - IA  
What’s so interesting to avoid me? - IA  
I know you find this hilarious - IA  
And then, eventually, he answers  
I do - SH

Irene decides to return the favour sometimes later

Have you read John’s blog lately? I know you would find his last post HILARIOUS - SH  
It’s been a week, still offended? - SH  
Do you have anything to do with the Borgia’s pearl disappearance? - SH  
Not that I care - SH  
Gone to the Opera today? - SH  
Maybe - IA  
Sherlock smiles gently enjoying this little game of theirs and decides to push her  
Godfrey? - SH  
The mention of her husband’s name manages to amuse Irene more than she was supposed to, probably.  
Is that caring, Mister Holmes? Or jealousy? - IA  
Try not to be irrational, Miss Adler - SH  
She’s happy in that moment, more than she’s right to be and appreciates the moment, liking the power she is holding, then she texts back.  
I’m not and you know it. Let’s have dinner - IA

The next time is Irene who starts the conversation 

I’m bored. Again. Let’s have dinner - IA  
Busy. Again - SH  
Try to be interesting, Mister Holmes. Let’s have dinner - IA  
Not now - SH  
He warns her tough without realising that this attitude can only manage to annoy her more  
Why not? - IA  
The woman doesn’t even wait a minute to write a further message  
You know you can’t get me out of your mind. Let’s have dinner - IA  
And then again another  
It’s been too long. Let’s have dinner - IA

When she texts him again Sherlock is about to catch the flight to go home  
Travelling around the world and not even a short visit in Montenegro? If I was a different person I might get angry - IA  
When he reads that he finds the message unexpectedly funny. His reply is half a monkey, half a challenge  
You ARE angry - SH  
She doesn’t deny that but she attacks him  
And you are hungry. Let’s have dinner - IA  
He doesn’t deny that either

Then the word falls apart and he needs anchor, she needs her 

Mary is dead. John hates me - SH  
Her reply is immediate  
I’m already on my way - IA  
He shivers at the only thought of that, then he texts her  
Don’t. It’s too dangerous - SH  
He can almost hear her laugh, then her reply arrives  
Nonsense. I’ll be there in 12 hours - IA  
He trembles writing the following words  
I can’t protect you. The last person I vowed to protect died - SH  
Her response comes fierce, like her.  
Luckily for you I’m prone to resurrection - IA

And for the first time in a while he genuinely smiles


	2. Text her back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 4x02...

Text her back.  
Phone her, do something while there is still a chance because that chance doesn’t last forever, trust me, it’s gone before you know it.  
Before you know it. 

Sherlock grumbled, that night John’s words did let him sleep.

She's a lunatic  
She's a criminal  
She's insanely dangerous

Trust you to fall for a sociopath. 

Sherlock grumbled again. John thought he had fallen for her, but had he? What that even…  
He breathed in and out a couple of time and so, against all the odds, he decided to answer her, so he opened their conversation, finding 10 unread messages there. 

Happy Birthday, sexy - IA

Yes, I remembered - IA  
You can’t be THAT surprised - IA  
I sent you a present, did you receive it? - IA  
Of course you did - IA  
The real question is, did you hide it? - IA  
Of course you did - IA  
I think Mrs Hudson would appreciate that, you know… - IA  
I ADORE that woman - IA  
Not more than I adore you, obviously - IA  
My 35 years old posh boy - IA

He laughed slightly at that before typing 

Try again, Miss Adler - SH

A couple of minutes later, unexpectedly her answer arrived 

37? - IA

He smiled for a second, imaging the Woman’s face in that moment, then he texted her again, liking that conversation more than he should have, probably. 

Close enough - SH  
Good. I like being close enough - IA

He held the phone for some further seconds, hesitant, not sure if he wanted to go in that direction but in the end…

By the way, thanks to your completely unnecessary texts, now John knows about us - SH

He almost lost a beat and despite his intellectual efforts could not understand why.  
Then a further message from her arrived. 

Us? - IA

Sherlock waited only a couple of seconds before sending the following text.

That we kept in contact - SH

He could almost hear the Woman’s laugh, he could feel her eyes on him.  
Then he heard her moan. More than one time.

Is that’s what we do, Mister Holmes? We… keep in contact? - IA  
Just that? - IA  
Nothing more? - IA  
If I disappeared, would you notice? - IA

And he couldn’t answer to that, so she kept tutoring him 

Oh so we are back there, aren’t we? - IA  
Don’t you DARE to ignore me on this - IA  
Of course you would dare, wouldn’t you? - IA  
At least there are troubles in heaven - IA  
Because of me - IA  
It’s almost flattering - IA

He tighten his grip on the phone 

What do you mean? SH  
John. I bet he’s jealous… - IA

Sherlock started shaking his head

No, not at all. I think he ships us - SH

The Woman’s answer arrived only some minutes later

You have to be kidding me - IA

Sherlock smiled, genuinely amused continuing 

No, he wants us to marry, I bet he’s already bought us a house, white fences, a garden surrounding it… - SH  
4 children, 2 dogs? - IA  
Sort of - SH

He hesitated again, then she continued 

He said you would complete me as a human being - SH

I could, who knows… - IA  
But I would have never imagined that the doctor was a fan of mine - IA  
He is - SH

Sherlock could almost see her, her satisfied smirked, her challenging expression…  
He definitively is, he ships us, you said yourself - IA  
I had no idea you even knew the meaning of that word! - IA

At that moment he rolled his eyes, almost annoyed 

You don’t know a lot of things about me - SH  
I know enough, I’ve seen you naked - IA

He almost blushed before writing 

Woman! - SH

But she gave him no paused and texted again 

I had no idea you felt ready to talk to John about me - IA

He looked at the screen of his phone confused for a while before typing 

What do you mean? - SH

Her reply came in a bunch of seconds 

You’re Sherlock Holmes, if Watson heard my texts is because you wanted him to - IA

He bite his lips, that was definitely something he hadn’t considered…

You’re always so confident, aren’t you? - SH  
Always - IA

He waited 10 minutes before texting again 

How was the travel? - SH

Comfortable - IA

Her message was strangely short, as if she was trying to avoid the subject, so he insisted 

Just that? Nothing to add? - SH

Then an answer he probably would have luckily avoided arrived 

My husband kept me awake all night long - IA  
I don’t need to hear about that - SH

… asking about you - IA

He felt something in his stomach, something very similar to… relief. Then he replied her

… and what did you say? - SH

That it was none of his business - IA

Yeah, he thought, that’s definitively true to her character 

Poor man - SH

What came next seemed harsh, angry or maybe just bitter, he couldn’t tell

A colleague needed my help, that should be enough - IA  
That’s what I am to you? A colleague? - SH  
That’s what you have chosen to be - IA

Sherlock really had no intention of continuing that conversation, but then he did

John thinks we should be something more than that - SH  
And what do YOU think? - IA

In that instant he rolled his eyes 

Till the next time, Miss Adler - SH

Irene answered 3 minutes later  
Which may come before you know it, Mister Holmes - IA

What do you mean? - SH  
He asked without understanding 

Be patient. You’ll know soon, love - IA

Once he read that, for the second time that day, he almost lost a beat.  
He was being sentimental…It was time to forget about her.  
Maybe.  
Or maybe not.


	3. You know where to find me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know that message was for Irene...

Irene was sleeping peacefully when his next message arrived  
Tell me you’re safe - SH

She hesitated for some seconds holding the phone, genuinely worried. That tone, that message… It definitively was something not in Sherlock’s character 

What’s wrong? - IA  
She typed nervously and in a hurry 

Long story - SH  
He replied in a second 

Short version? - IA  
She asked again, insisting on the matter 

I need to see you in person, please - SH  
She kept staring at that message for some seconds. Sherlock needed something, Sherlock was even begging her. Her. This must be serious, she thought. Then an other message arrived. 

You know where to find me - SH

She laughed slightly and bite her lips, leaving her bedroom and her husband, before sending the following text 

High Wycombe? - IA

She looked outside and breathed in and out, the rain was falling heavily and she had never felt more alone. It was cold, outside and inside her, then another message from Sherlock arrived.

How? - SH

She rolled her eyes before replying  
Oh, Mister Holmes stop boring me and think - IA

In a blink of a moment his answered arrived  
John - SH  
Bingo! - IA  
She wrote laughing silently. She could almost imagine him, his half annoyed and half amused face staring at her. Then she received his message.

No you didn’t - SH

She received his message and smirked before typing  
Oh yes I did. You know I did, I texted him - IA

Woman! You misbehaved - SH  
She could almost hear his mouth on the crook of her neck 

As always - IA  
And she could almost feel his finger caressing her back  
I am aware, sadly - SH  
And she could almost feel his body on hers too.

Then another message arrived  
By the way… stop that - SH

She had to reflect upon that for some seconds before understanding. It was about John, obviously. John and her. And the fact that she had texted him, repeatedly. And the fact that he had answered her, often.

I won’t - IA  
She replied to Sherlock and his reply arrived soon after  
Yes, you will - SH

Irene smiled thinking back to Karachi before managing to send him another message  
I never obey you. I never obey anyone - IA

Sherlock’s text arrived some seconds later and she could almost hear his annoyed voice  
I know, but stop that - SH

The following text is just trying to irritate him  
Oh, look at the poor man - IA  
I’m not jealous - SH

Reading that Irene had, for the second time that day, the urge to roll her eyes

Of course you’re not. You’re just afraid to see me and John getting along and siding against you - IA  
She sent that text, which was intended to be a joke, at first at least, but she soon realised it wasn’t so she continued the conversation.

Which will happen surely. You were right, by the way, he ships us - IA

What did he say? - SH  
She could almost taste his curiosity, his impatience so she smiled before replying  
That’s a very private conversation between me and him - IA  
Then she hesitated some further seconds before continuing  
If you want to know I’m afraid you need to see me in person - IA

Then the most unexpected message arrived.  
I already told you, you know were to find me - SH  
She closed her eyes for some seconds, he was really insisting. This worried her and yet at the same time it made her feel powerful. The she opened her eyes and stared at the window impatiently. Then she turned her attention to the phone and to him once again.

Where? Backer Street? Because the last time your big brother almost saw me - IA

She didn’t have to wait much to receive the following text  
Not almost - SH  
She read that. One time. And then a second time and a third. And panicked.

It’s not funny - IA  
If Mycroft knew about her, she wasn’t safe. If Mycroft knew, she had to run again. If Mycroft knew she was dead, again. If Mycroft knew…then another message arrived 

I know it’s not - SH  
And then another  
Relax, you don’t need to worry about that - SH  
But still she felt the fear of being exposed, again. Then another texts arrived  
I made a deal for you - SH

What do you mean? - IA  
She typed trembling 

Not long after Sherlock’s explanation arrived  
You can come back - SH

She. Back. Irene kept looking at the screen for some seconds, speechless.

To England? - IA  
She asked doubtful 

Yes - SH  
He replied simply 

How? - IA  
She asked genuinely shocked and Sherlock’s text confirmed what he had said before  
I told you, I made a deal - SH

Yes, but… why? - IA  
She asked without understanding 

You know why - SH  
He replied and Irene could almost feel his insecurity, his desire to avoid the subject, so she insisted, amused.  
This is the sweetest thing you have ever not told me - IA

Shut up, woman - SH  
She read the message and in a moment could almost hear his voice, then she texted back.

Since when are you in such good relations to your brother, by the way? -IA

Come here and find out - SH  
He insisted once again. He really wants to see me, Irene thought, he really is worried, but still she needed to know, to… understand what was had happened with his brother.  
How did you even convince him? - IA

His reply left her without words  
The truth - SH  
What truth? - IA  
She typed finding a solid grip on her phone, then the most unexpected reply reached her.

That you’re family - SH

That statement left her speechless and disoriented and her answered arrived only several hours later.  
Fine - IA

Incredibly he answered after only some seconds  
Are you on your way? - SH

Her reply was not, anyway, what he had expected to read

No - IA

Why? - SH  
The posh boy typed surprised and intrigued

Because you know where to find me too - IA  
The Dominatrix replied with a victory smirk, it wasn’t so cold after all.


End file.
